Fire
by SpaceMonkey0941
Summary: Starts with a hardcore sparring match. Where will our favorite aliens go from there? Ronon/Teyla. This is a part of SAWS, Spanky A Week Summer.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **The wondrously talented fyd818 decided that this summer, a bunch of different authors shall band together in the face of canonical opposition (all of you Ronon/Keller 'shippers, I am looking _straight_ at you) and take turns writing ONE STORY EVERY WEEK of the Ronon/Teyla persuasion. This is my first contribution to Spanky A Week Summer (SAWS), and if you would like to join in on the fun or see the other 'fics there is a link to the forum in fyd818's profile.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I love to write, and that is my only reason for posting this story. Well . . . that and the absolutely _insane_ amounts of money I make off of it . . . yeah . . . right.

**Major un-spoilers:** Ignore all of the new episodes except for "Midway", just because I miss Teal'c kicking butt. Therefore, Teyla's not pregnant, and you should not expect Keller to make any appearance in this 'fic AT ALL, but Weir might . . . and Kavanagh could show up . . . yeah . . . basically ignore all of this season except for Teal'c's sparring session with Ronon. So. ONWARD!

--

The silence of the onlookers was broken only by the rhythmic thwacking of the rods, the heavy but controlled breathing of the two opponents, and the thumping of their feet on the mats as they danced around each other in perfect harmony.

Major Lorne shook his head admiringly. The pair had been going at it for two and a half hours, and showed no signs of getting tired or stopping. This was not like the battle of the previous week, where Ronon and their visitor Teal'c had each been violently trying to overpower the other, this was a ballet, a dance so perfect it could not have been choreographed or rehearsed.

He could tell that the two opponents were both making it a _little_ easy for each other, but since this level of skill would still have been enough to completely incapacitate any four of his Marines at once, Lorne didn't feel like he was cheated of a good show.

Still shaking his head slightly, he turned and quietly left the room, raising his eyebrows at Colonel Sheppard, who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. Sheppard nodded and turned to follow the Major. Once they were around the corner and heading for the mess hall, Sheppard sighed and ran a hand through his perpetual bed-head.

"I've been trying to figure out how to get them to stop," he admitted ruefully. "But they're having so much fun, and everyone's watching them . . ."

Lorne made a noise of agreement.

"Have you gotten in on the betting pools?" he asked. Sheppard shook his head.

"Oddly enough, there haven't been many going around today," he said. "I think people feel like they're already doing it for our benefit, so we should just sit back and enjoy it."

"I'm all for enjoying it, but won't they hurt themselves?" Lorne agreed, stepping out of the way of a scientist carrying a stack of papers larger than he was.

Sheppard shrugged. "I figure Teyla's smart enough to know when she needs to stop, and although Ronon might not want to back down, she'll be able to see if he needs to and she'll do it for him."

Lorne nodded as they walked through the mess hall's entrance. "So I guess we just wait, then?"

Sheppard glanced back the way they came, a small smile gracing his features.

"Yeah, I guess we just wait."

--

**A/N: **Well, it's short, but there will be more in a little while, I promise! This story will take four major parts (all of them unfortunately short, but that's just how the virtual cookies crumble, so deal with it): Ronon's POV (part 1), Teyla's POV (part 1), Ronon's POV (part 2), and Teyla's POV (part 2). There may or may not be an epilogue. Not sure yet. Thanks yet again to the wonderful fyd818 and everyone who has written a 'fic for SAWS so far!


	2. Ronon, Part 1

**AN: **Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer and spoilers.

--

Another hour later Ronon and Teyla were still battling, although their audience had diminished significantly as the sky outside of the city darkened. The last few Marines trickled out of the gym just as the sun disappeared completely under the horizon, whispering to each other about the fighters' respective techniques.

Ten more minutes went by with just the two of them in the room, continuing the dance, spinning within millimeters of each other then breaking away to circle the outside of the mat.

Teyla broke the silence first, her low voice breaking the stillness of the room like ripples on a pond.

"It is late," she said, still circling like a cat ready to pounce.

Ronon smiled as he tossed one of his Bantos rods over his shoulder, twirling the remaining one dexterously.

"Does that mean you give up?"

She laughed, a melodious sound that seemed to caress him like a breath of fresh air, before she attacked and the conversation was stopped by a rain of wood upon wood that lasted mere seconds before calming again.

"No."

Her answer did not surprise him in the slightest. They circled each other for a few more seconds. Suddenly Ronon stopped. Teyla tensed, waiting for his next move . . .

. . . which was to walk over to the bench and put down his rods.

He smiled at her, picking up two water bottles and tossing one in her direction.

"Well I do," he said matter-of-factly, his eyes dancing as she deftly caught the bottle but dropped one of her sticks in the process.

"I should've done that while we were fighting, maybe I would have won," he smirked, earning a glower from his companion as she bent over to pick up the rod. Her hair slid over her face and blocked her vision of him, giving him the opportunity to gaze at her unabashedly for a second or two.

_Ancestors, she's beautiful,_ he thought before covering his slack jaw with a yawn and a stretch. He turned around to pick up his gym bag, shouldering it and moving towards the door.

"How much money do you think Kavanagh lost today?" he asked her as they left the gym.

She tilted her head to the side, considering.

"Before or after you 'accidentally' stepped on his foot?"

Ronon blushed slightly. It _had_ been accidental, although he hadn't admitted it. Teyla had put a rush of energy into her offense at that point of the match, and it had driven him off balance slightly.

_Liar, _a voice in his head told him, sounding remarkably like Sheppard. _You got distracted by her hair again._

Inwardly growling at his offending subconscious, Ronon had to admit that he was right. Teyla's hair had gotten stuck to her perspiring forehead, and she had brushed it away with a flick of one Bantos rod before smoothly continuing her fight.

This simple movement had frozen Ronon's mind for a split second as he contemplated her hair, which led to him being surprised enough to step back off of the mat, and onto Kavanagh's foot. The scientist had yelped a bit, but was quickly silenced by some of the Marines near him, and the match had continued.

Ronon glanced sideways at his companion. She had a habit of distracting him, off-world when he watched her trade for her people, during briefings when he was astounded by how much attention she paid to Rodney's explanations of different planets' technological significances, and sparring, when just a simple flicking of her hair could render him inert.

_How does she do this to me?_ he thought. _Does she even realize it?_

He shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to their walk.

--

Ronon felt her fingers brush his arm, and an electric tingle shuddered through him. They walked onto a balcony and stared out onto the beautiful scene. He came up to stand next to her, leaning over on the balcony to gaze at the water. A salty breeze came up to flit around them, and he felt her smile. He glanced to his right, and once again was struck completely dumb by the sight that met his eyes.

Her eyes were closed, her face upturned to the darkened sky as if to bathe in the moonlight. Her hair had come mostly out of its ponytail yet again, and wisps of it caressed her face. Ronon felt a sudden and strong desire to do the same. Shaking himself out of this reverie, he looked down in embarrassment, but she hadn't noticed.

"It's beautiful," he said, hoping she would mistake the deep roughness of his voice as remnants of their exertion.

Teyla breathed deeply.

"Yes, it is."

On an impulse, Ronon scooted a little closer to her and said, "So are you."

Her eyes snapped open, and he instantly regretted his decision.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . ." he stammered, backing away hastily. Teyla turned towards him and he gulped at the look in her eyes, a predatory gaze that she wore sometimes when they were sparring and she was about to kick his rear end all around the gym.

Thus, Ronon was caught completely by surprise when she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

--

**A/N:** Heeheehee -dissolves into giggles- I forgot how much fun these guys are to write. Next chapter will be the same time period, only Teyla's perspective.

**E. Nagrom: ** Yay! I'm really glad you liked it, like I said it's not very long, but hopefully this chapter keeps you interested!


	3. Teyla, Part 1

**A/N: **Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer and spoilers.

--

"It is late," she said, sparing a tiny glance to the window, where she could see the moonlight glinting off of the ocean. He smiled at her, an action that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Does that mean you give up?" he asked playfully, abandoning one of his Bantos rods. This drew a laugh from her as she saw an opening in his defense. She moved swiftly towards him, swinging the rods expertly and meeting an equally skilled defense, even with him only using one stick. The clack, clack of the fight continued for a moment, then she broke away and circled him again.

"No," she said, raising her eyebrow as if he should have known better. He smiled ruefully and retreated, dropping his other stick on the bench and picking up two water bottles.

"Well I do," he said, then tossed one of the bottles to her unexpectedly, causing her to drop one of her rods onto the mat with a muted clatter.

Cursing under her breath, she bent over to retrieve the stick as he laughed and commented, "I should've done that while we were fighting, maybe I would have won."

She glared at him, but her gaze softened as he yawned and stretched. He turned away from her to pick up his gym bag, presenting her with the perfect opportunity to let her eyes rove over his muscular shoulders and back.

_He is very . . . well-built,_ she told herself, trying to keep the desire from her expression as she followed him out of the door, waving the lights off after her. They walked through the corridors, chatting briefly about the bets that had been placed on them, then falling into a companionable silence. The city's hallways were mostly deserted by this time of night, and they did not meet anyone on their way through the city. Once Ronon turned his head towards her, and Teyla thought he would say something, but he shook his head after a moment and stayed silent.

They neared a balcony near Teyla's quarters, and she lightly touched Ronon's arm, indicating her wish to go outside for a moment. She tried to ignore the goosebumps this contact gave her, telling herself it was just the sudden wind. The night was as beautiful and stunning as it always was on this wonderful planet – they could hear the waves quietly crashing on the piers, as if stroking the Ancients' city, and the moonlight reflected off of the whitecaps and sparkled in the air.

--

She heard him move to stand beside her, resting his muscular arms on the railing. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet, fresh sea air, smiling at the small breeze that teased her hair from its ponytail and swished her skirt around her ankles.

"It's beautiful," her companion murmured as he stood near her, a rock-solid presence that comforted her in its stability. Teyla smiled.

"Yes, it is," she agreed, tilting her face a little more to bask in the moonlight. Her senses, naturally sharper than those of most people, heightened even more in this calm stillness. She felt Ronon inch closer to her, and her breath quickened at his proximity.

She almost didn't hear his quiet "So are you", focused on her surroundings as she was. But she heard it, and her eyes opened wide, her entire body rigid and quivering with sudden adrenaline. So often Teyla had longed to hear those words from the quiet Satedan warrior, so often she had imagined them in situations not unlike the one in which they found themselves. But she had always put it off as nerves and hormones, nothing to be payed much heed to. Now, though . . .

When Teyla tensed up Ronon did as well, backing away quickly. _Obviously he believes he has offended me somehow, _she thought to herself as he stammered apologies and explanations.

_But I am not really in the mood for apologies and explanations, am I?_ Teyla mused, a small smile slowly growing on her face as she came towards Ronon with the practiced stalk of a wolf who has sighted its prey.

In a split-second decision, Teyla pounced, grabbing Ronon by the shoulders and pulling his head down to meet hers in a passionate, mind-blowing kiss.

_Why have we never done this before?_ she asked herself woozily as Ronon's brain finally seemed to catch up with his actions and he wrapped his arms around her, matching her passion enthusiastically.

--

**A/N:** I am grinning so damn hard right now, you have no idea. Next up on our hit parade: Ronon's response to this rather . . . interesting turn of events.

**fyd818: ** Squee! -hugs back- I'm so glad you asked if I wanted to be a part of SAWS, it finally got me off my rump and back to writing again. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

**Whirlwind421: ** Haha, yes it was really funny in my head to imagine that Teyla was the one who made the first move, and Ronon just gets confused . Hope you like this chapter too!

**hunterofshadow: ** Wow! I'm really really glad you like my 'fic so far, and I have to say, most of the Ronon/Teyla 'fics out there have a lot of the things you mentioned in them (-lots- of unrequited love/peeking at each other/fun stuff with fighting, etc.). I have to say, your review has also kindled an interest in McShep for me, I realized while replying that I've never actually read a McShep 'fic! I think I will, just to see what's out there. Thanks so much for the review, I hope you like this chapter as well!


	4. Ronon, Part 2

**A/N: **Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and spoilers.

--

_Teyla turned towards him and he gulped at the look in her eyes, a predatory gaze that she wore sometimes when they were sparring and she was about to kick his rear end all around the gym. _

_Thus, Ronon was caught completely by surprise when she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him._

--

It took Ronon a few seconds to realize what was happening, but once his brain concluded that no, he was not hallucinating, he responded to Teyla's kiss with gusto, wrapping his arms firmly around her and holding her so close he could not tell where his body ended and hers began.

He deepened the kiss, tongue brushing her lips to beg for entrance. She granted it, and their tongues danced around each other just as their bodies had previously in the gym.

_I wish we could do this forever,_ the tall Satedan thought to himself, reveling in the miracle of this beautiful woman in his arms. Unfortunately he had to come up for air sometime, so he briefly broke the kiss, moving his mouth instead to the curve of Teyla's neck to feather kisses down her jaw.

She moaned under his touch, making him shiver in delight. He started to unlace the back of her top, and her hands quickly moved to his belt. Realizing their present position, however, they both stopped immediately and raised their eyes to look at each other.

"Uh," Ronon said, as he fought to calm his beating heart. "Maybe this isn't the best place for . . . this."

Teyla nodded breathlessly, but did not reply. Instead, she took Ronon's hand and led him back inside.

He watched her walk, her skirt swishing around her slim legs, and almost groaned in anticipation. _ Ancestors, please let the room be close!_

--

**A/N: **_Horrendously_ short, I know, but I'm going to try and post the next chapter today as well, which may help.

**Whirlwind421:** Yay! Glad you liked it, here's a bit more!

**fyd818: ** Aw, did I make you faint again? I'm sorry! Lol. -tacklehugs back- I know! -insert multiple exclamation points- That part was SO fun to write! Although I think you probably had just as much fun writing this latest installment of your SAWS one, I -loved- that Sheppard breaks them up with a bucket of water! -squees- I totally agree, it seems like every single episode with them in it has some sort of UST, and all of it builds up until you think the entire Atlantis expedition should be yelling at them to "get a room, already!" -superhugs- Thank you so much for the wonderful review, I hope you like this (rather short) chapter, and hopefully another one will be up in a few minutes!


	5. Teyla, Part 2

**A/N: **Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer and spoilers.

--

_In a split-second decision, Teyla pounced, grabbing Ronon by the shoulders and pulling his head down to meet hers in a passionate, mind-blowing kiss. _

Why have we never done this before_? she asked herself woozily as Ronon's brain finally seemed to catch up with his actions and he wrapped his arms around her, matching her passion enthusiastically. _

--

Teyla was lost in a rush of emotions that stemmed from the incredibly good kiss she was sharing with Ronon. She felt his tongue on the outside of her mouth, and eagerly allowed him inside.

_I am glad he is holding me up,_ Teyla thought semi-ruefully. She was woozy, both from the extreme pleasure she was feeling and not being able to breathe, and she didn't know how steady she would be on her feet. Luckily Ronon broke the kiss to descend upon her neck, and Teyla let in a small gasp of air, her eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy.

Ronon's lips found her pulse point and she moaned a little, relishing his response as he shivered a little in the warm night air. She felt his hands shift their position slightly until his fingers were resting on the laces that did up her top. A spark of excitement ran through her body as she realized he had started to unravel them.

Matching his actions, Teyla untangled her hands from Ronon's dreadlocks and slid them down his chest to rest on his belt.

At that moment, a small breeze picked up on the balcony, reminding Teyla exactly how exposed they were at that moment.

Apparently Ronon had the same thought, as they both immediately ceased their actions and glanced at each other.

"Uh," Ronon said. "Maybe this isn't the best place for . . . this."

Teyla couldn't speak, but nodded. For a split second she had thought that Ronon was reconsidering their . . . position, and regretted it. But it seemed that she was mistaken. She took his hand and led him back inside.

_I don't quite know what we must be thinking,_ she thought, walking through the halls to her quarters.

She heard Ronon stifle a groan behind her and a smile blazed across her face. She sped up her pace, almost jogging down the silent corridors.

_But I definitely enjoy it!_

--

**A/N:** As promised, another chapter. Also I did this one in about fifteen minutes, so hurray for me! Sorry if the quality suffers. Next chapter tomorrow!


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: **Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer and spoilers.

**A/N2: **Since I'm writing this story and I am God for the time being (disclaimer: I'm not really.), there has been a slight change in plan – this chapter is _both_ Ronon and Teyla's POV, just since the other chapters ended up so short. Also, this is consecutive timelines, rather than concurrent (starts off from Ronon's POV, then Teyla's kicks in a while later). Capiche?

**A/N3:** Hi, me again – I realize that this 'fic is rated T, and I'd hate to change it in the middle, so I'm going to try and stay away from the _really_ steamy stuff. Hopefully it will all just be implied snugglebunnies, maybe some making out, but be warned, it could get . . . interesting.

(**A/N4:** "Snugglebunnies" is a much more fun way of saying "sex". Just thought I'd clear that up for all of you who have never read Bloom County.)

--

After what seemed like far too long to Ronon, they rounded a final corner and saw the door to Teyla's quarters. At this point, the pair _did_ break into a run, chests heaving with excitement and exertion as Teyla palmed the door open and yanked Ronon inside, closing the door with the same movement.

She slammed him up against the wall, both hands fisted in his shirtfront as she laid a blazing kiss on his lips. He did not stand this quietly, however, and in one movement their positions were reversed, and he had her pinned to the wall.

Teyla smiled into their kiss as she noticed that her feet were no longer touching the floor. Apparently Ronon was tired of bending over to reach her more petite frame, and had lifted her to his level. Taking advantage of this, she wrapped her legs around his waist for a more secure hold on him.

Coming up for air again, Ronon took a moment to look at the woman he held in his arms. She was mostly in shadow, since they had not bothered to turn on the lights when they entered the room, but some moonlight spilled through her window and by it he saw her tousled appearance and the desire in her eyes.

_Well this isn't exactly what I thought would happen when I showed up for our sparring match today,_ he thought to himself as he kissed her lightly on the forehead and moved towards her bed, cradling her against his chest.

--

Teyla woke snuggled up against Ronon's warm figure a few hours later. Their . . . exploits that night had been quite enjoyable, but exhausting, especially after their marathon of a sparring session. She stifled a yawn, making Ronon stir.

"Did I wake you?" Teyla asked softly, tracing patterns on Ronon's chest with the tip of a finger. He brought his hand up to capture hers, bringing it to his mouth so he could kiss it.

"Yes. But I'm glad you did. I wouldn't miss this for the world," he murmured, his voice rumbling through his chest.

_I wouldn't miss this either, Ronon,_ Teyla smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep again, held safely in the arms of the man she loved. _It is amazing,_ she thought. _Only yesterday we were friends, sparring with each other as usual, trading banter before and afterwards, only interested in companionship. But the passion was there, like coals burning gently until they are fanned into a blaze. _

Hearing a gentle snore, Teyla tilted her head up to look at Ronon's face, the perpetual worry lines finally smoothed.

_But we never seem to burn each other. _

--

**A/N:** I just realized I'll be without internet this weekend, so here's a quick epilogue to finish off the story. Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed, and especially fyd818, creatrix of Spanky A Week Summer and a wonderful person in every way. Couldn't have done it without you, girl!

And now, The Epilogue.

--

"Teyla? You there? Come on, we have a mission today!"

Sheppard rapped on Teyla's door again, a small frown creasing his brow. He turned to Rodney, who was picking nervously at a hangnail.

"What time is it, Rodney?" Sheppard asked, running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Uh . . . 0800-ish," the Canadian said, checking his watch.

Sheppard nodded. "That's what I thought. You ever know Teyla to sleep late?"

McKay was about to answer when the door in front of them opened.

"Oh, finally! You know, it's about time you showed up, we've been waiting here for . . . oh, erm, hello, Ronon."

McKay trailed off, quailing under the DeathGlare (™) Ronon was sending his way. The Satedan was shirtless and obviously recently out of bed. He stood with his hands braced against either side of the doorway, as if with very little effort he could thrust outward and bring the walls tumbling down on the astrophysicist in front of him.

Rodney squeaked and hid behind Sheppard, who had said nothing as yet, and was just standing there with a smile the size of Texas growing on his face.

Ronon grunted and closed the door. Sheppard shook his head in wonder.

"Yep. We've been waiting for a long, long time."

--

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, you've been wonderful. High fives and virtual cookies to every Spanky fan out there, I love you all!


End file.
